1. Field
The following description relates to a radio wireless power transmission technology for transmitting resonance power through magnetic-coupling, and more particularly, to a matching-controlling apparatus and method that performs matching-control, while transmitting and receiving resonance power.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a larger variety and a larger amount of portable electronic devices have been released. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance is becoming a critical issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances have the ability to wirelessly transmit data and can be supplied with power over a power line.
Researches are being conducted on wireless power transmission technology that may wirelessly supply power. Because a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may vary over time and a matching condition for both resonators may also vary over time, due to various features of a wireless environment, the effectiveness of wireless power transmission may also vary.